The Pharaoh
The Pharaoh is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see explosions exploding in the city. Noah as Four Arms is flung through a building. "Wanna try that again?" Taunted Noah. Psyphon came floating out from the smoke. "Yeah, kinda." Answered Psyphon. Psyphon shot energy beams at Noah, who grabbed a piece of debris and used to to block the blasts. Noah jumped up and punched Psyphon. Psyphon caught Noah in an energy field. "Now that I've got you, I will take you to my base, where I can sacrifice to in order to redeem the once more exiled Lord Vilgax's honor!" Psyphon said. "Dude, get over it. Squid-face is gone. And so will you!" Noah said. Noah transformed into Chromastone and absorbed the field. He shot a laser at Psyphon and knocked him out. "Well, that takes care of that. The Plumbers will be here in a minute." Noah said. Noah reverted back. "Noah!" Kierra came running to Noah. "What?" Asked Noah. "Guess what!? I found out I'm an heir to Egypt! Imma Pharaoh!" Kierra said. "A Pharaoh? Kewl beans!" Noah said. LATER IN EGYPT. "So apparently this was my great great great great grandfather's pyramid." Kierra said as she showed Noah a pyramid lying before them. "So does this mean you're rich? Can you lend me some money?" Noah said. The two walked up to the pyramid. Kierra sat upon a throne. An Egyptian messenger came up. "You, Segurason boy. Shoo. The Queen and I have important Egyptian matters to attend to...in private." The messenger said. Noah left the pyramid. "I'm bored." Noah said. Suddenly, Noah got a call on the Matrix. "Magister Tennyson, what does you want?" Noah asked. "There's some trouble brewing in New York." Said Max. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Noah said. Noah ended the call and transformed into Bullet. He flew away. IN NEW YORK AND STUFF... Noah flew by and saw Dr. Vicktor and the Yenaldooshi destroying stuff. "Yo, Frank and Jacob!" Noah called. Noah dived in and crashed by the two. There was an explosion. Vicktor and Yenaldooshi went flying. Noah floated up. "So glad you could make it." Said Vicktor. "Shut the HFIL up." Noah said. The Yenaldooshi charged at Noah, but missed. Noah crashed into him and blew up. The Yenaldooshi sonic howled and sent Noah flying through a building. "That was rude." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Shocksquatch!" Noah slammed his fists into the ground and lightning shot up at the Yenaldooshi and knocked him down. "Come on, Richter, electric versus electric." Noah taunted. "My names....! Not...! RICK!...ter." Vicktor yelled. Vicktor and Noah charged at each other. We see a big cloud of smoke. It cleared. We see Noah in his base form in a crater and Dr. Vicktor on the fifth story of a building. They both got up. "Hey, I just noticed. Where's Bandages?" Noah said. "Heh. Our plan worked perfectly." Vicktor said. "Plan?" Noah asked. "We were merely a distraction. The real trouble is brewing back in Egypt." Said Vicktor. BACK IN EGYPT. We see Noah running to the pyramid with Vicktor and the Yenaldooshi in a bubble. "Kierra!" Noah called. The Mummy came out of the pyramid, escorting Kierra, who was wearing a crown of sorts. "She's truly a pharaoh." Said Vicktor. "Kierra's brainwashed! Crap!" Noah said. Kierra ran at Noah. She threw a flurry of punches, but Noah dodged. "DIE." Kierra chanted. Noah transformed. "Water Hazard!" Noah shot water at Kierra and pushed her back. She used her powers to hold the water in place. "I can't shoot anymore!" Kierra ran up and kicked Noah in the face. She jumped behind him and roundhouse kicked him down. He was on his face at the Mummy's feet. The Mummy laughed. "Using my own girlfriend against me? Typical." Noah said. Noah jumped up and punched Kierra. She got up and threw Noah. Noah dodged another kick and shot water, sending Kierra flying. "Water Hazard's not as useful as I thought. Let's try someone else..." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Feedback! This is unexpected. Nonetheless, it'll work." Kierra levitated a rock and threw it at Noah. Noah shot energy at it and destroyed it. Noah shot blasts at Kierra. She dodged most of them, but Noah caught her with his antennae and electrocuted her. He then blasted the crown. Kierra was unconscious. "Now time to take out the trash." Noah said. Noah shot a laser at the Mummy and knocked him out. We now see Noah in his base form with Kierra. The Halloween Trio are being taken by Plumbers. "You okay?" Asked Noah. "Fine." Kierra said. A UFO comes out of nowhere and shots lasers. "Let's go!" Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Four Arms *Chromastone *Bullet *Shocksquatch *Water Hazard *Feedback (First Appearance) Villains *Mummy *Dr. Vicktor *Yenaldooshi *Psyphon Trivia *This episode returns the series from hiatus. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes